


Poems

by AttyTheCannibal



Category: my own story
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttyTheCannibal/pseuds/AttyTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a nightmare, screaming as the darkest fire engulfs my heart.  
I wish i could shine like the brightest star, but all i see is dark shades of waves.  
I just go with the flow, doing things that people expect from me, wanting tear to their eyes out, wanting to cry out. I dont want to be like the other guys.  
Im just wasting time, wasting space, crying. Instead i just hide, like the darkest flame i am, all black like a void.  
Why?! Why cant i be bright?! The pain surges as the dark flame engulfs my heart, tearing it apart! Leave me be! I cant see straight! Just let me crawl, just let me sprawl! I need my freedom, i need my space, just all of you get outa my face! Let me be! Let me scream! Let my carve my eyes out!  
I cry myself to sleep, waiting for time to run out. I look up to the brights, knowing that i belong with the darkest flames.  
Let me scream! Let me cry! Let me die! Let me leave this hell!  
There is no bright place, all brights gone. The darkest flames not close to the darkest can be.  
I am the darkest flame, dark like the void. Hear my name. Feel my pain. Let me be carved.


	2. King With The Ego

King Eladore was the greatest of kings, protecting their people as much as they could, which was their very soul. They would not allow their kingdom to fall before they did.

-No, Not right.-

They rode on a majestic horse, whose mane was made of flames, and their mind full of clear air. Their queen, Octavia, was a beautiful queen, whom lost her arm in battle, though her fierceness has not fallen.

-The soldiers still fear her.-


	3. Not a Hero

The hero wasn't a hero and they ended themselves for that exact reason.  
They fucked up more than a hero would, they shed more blood than a hero would.  
And once they learned that they were evil, they decided to do the world good, grabbing a bottle of Pine-Sol and Cotton Candy Faygo, and downing some of its contents.  
Bleach never worked, god being too fucking cruel, that the villain started disbelieving such a thing.  
The child is evil, the child is the villain, the child should not exist for the world to be happy.  
Everyone will get past their grief. And he knows this.


	4. King & Queen

A king and his queen.  
Him darkness, she light.  
Both completing each other.  
Both each others soul carrier.


	5. Finale

They laid scattered everywhere, the desert like rock painted with red, mutilated beings hanging from odd places.  
Laying on the ground laid a young boy, one who couldn't breath, choking, suffocating by the sand and rock, his hands trying to force himself to cough up the particles, his arms and legs kicking and jerking, his mind on instinct. His eyes sharpened on the creatures form, the one who slaughtered his comrades like pigs and cows. It didn't even bother him, just watching, and staring as he slowly suffocated.  
The whole place was in disarray.  
Everyone dead, but him.  
His people.....  
Gone.

He awoke in a strange place, his younger brother at war, his younger brother possibly.....  
........No, most likely dead.......  
.......back at the battlefield.  
Please be alive, he thought. Please lil' bro, please be alive, he added.


	6. Time Lurker's

Their forms shadowy, their forms silent, from all the fear they have saw, from all the fear they have brought, each different, each name unknown, each name given, each name forgotten, new ones given. They were once good, but motives took over their minds, forcing them to be bad, forcing them to screech out, forcing them to kill another.  
They lost the way, losing faces, losing features, losing families, losing friends, losing happiness, becoming loneliness.  
They have no laughter, just only silence rules them, they cannot speak, they cannot scream, they cannot feel, physical nor mental.  
People call these beings Time Lurker's, because they are lost and body less  
They had jumped time too much, beings of different kinds ended up loosing their forms, becoming the things they are today.

Time Lurker's, the shadowy beings that roam our planets endlessly, immortal beings who wish for death to become upon themselves, but unable.  
Few enjoy their new selves, others not so much.  
The main problem they have is being invisible to everyone, those with high senses being the only ones, and that being those called Monsters, or the Humans who make themselves mechanical, keeping just the brain for thought.  
Nobody bothered children anymore, each scaring them on accident, except one, who they called the Stone Hearted, for being strong like a stone.  
Though he met a terrible fate of becoming one of them.  
His brother following close behind.

America started World War Three, anyone 17 and up becoming soldiers, as long as the families signed their souls away.  
Japan held its people to safety, the military protecting the borders, the people inside requested not to interfere. One day, their wall was breached by American forces, whom slaughtered all in its path.  
The war ended when Japan was only half its size. They did this because of a genius scientist, whom created a chemical reaction that would corrupt the blood, and the scientist created a cure, just for Japan's people, the cure being able to be passed down bloodlines.  
Millions of soldiers passed thanks to this chemical reaction, American's retreating in fear of becoming infected, soon giving off the corrupted DNA to their young, some being born with the corrupted DNA. Japan felt terrible for its deed, the chemical reaction causing the infected to transform into blood thirsty monsters whom are pumped with anger.  
America went into chaos, and then had fell, all countries helping to build a wall to trap the infection, Japan destroying the chemical reaction and its notes, not wanting to do the deed again. The other countries agreed to destroy their nuclear weaponry and notes, promising to never use such things as long as Japan never used that chemical reaction again.  
They finally had world peace, and nothing could take it away.  
Not the Voids.  
Nor Kaen the Flame.  
Nor Shimo the Frost.  
Or even the Pleasant Yukai.


	7. Life Isn't Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of the idea's I had for an OC for One Punch Man.   
> You may use the OC Species, just tell who created them.  
> Please & Thank you.

He had just hatched, smooth but hard skin unscathed by the shards of the glass like egg. The egg was rather large, big enough to contain a medium sized creature. His eyes weren't working yet, but he could feel the thoughts of the mother, he large body taking up half of the room, other hatchlings crying for food. Then the world started to shake, him hiding inside some large cylinder, which started rolling backwards, making him freak. What was going on?! Where is mother?! Was all he could think. The cylinder lifted, then the sound of metal hitting metal sounded, making his sensitive ears ring.  
"Oh!" Someone exclaimed, their speech from psychic abilities. "Captain! Look!"  
"Hm?" Another voice questioned, heavy steps coming closer. The cylinder was tipped, making him instinctively make himself float. "Hm...."  
"They just hatched! I never thought they actually were this tell being born!" The first seemed rather excited finding him, the other not so much.  
"We don't have enough supplies to raise a hatchling," a sad sound came from the psychic, then a sigh. "Fine. They can stay,"  
"Thank you Captain Boros!" Something wrapped around him, pulling him out, but holding him gently. "Oh! You're quite tiny for your species!" He was held close to a body, hugging it close, hearing the heavy steps come closer, honestly terrified. "Oh.....There's nothing to be afraid of little one,"  
"Something tells me you miss your species," a psychic sigh sounded.  
"Just the excitement of seeing them hatch and them learning how to lift objects," The other hummed.  
"Just make sure he does not cause the ship harm,"  
"Yes Captain Boros,"

Hatchlings are usually just little blank canvas' having no signs of what their species are, that is because they are extremely adaptable, just in case their mother was killed, or if another species took them in. Their appearance would be affected by the species that surrounds them, such is the way of the Toki'nir race, which is what he is, and Geryuganshoop enjoyed that aspect, watching the other look up at Boros and smile, little cracks forming just like Boros, who had a smile in his eye. The little alien was growing slowly, its body taking a mixed form of multiple species; Boros', Melzagald, Froshka, and Geryuganshoop himself, all for different reasons the child found useful, which honestly got on Groribas' nerves, because the child took nothing from him.

The little childs skin was smooth like Geryuganshoop's, little cracks around the left eye, trying its best to match Boros' along with the hardness of his skin, two eyes like Froshka, one a pupiless blue and the other the same color with a black pupil. The child also grew hair atop his head, blackish brown locks with the streaks of gray in them, it worked rather well with the pale yet magical complexion the child had, the cracks around his eye pulsing a neon purple. What Geryuganshoop found adorable though was that the child try copying Geryuganshoop's tentacles, while also copying Boros' limbs, so the child now walked around with a tail that split into two, the tail touching the ground as the child tried copying Boros' heavy steps, instead looking like he was stomping weirdly, soon giving up and walking silently behind the Captain. The child was just an odd mix of species, that Geryuganshoop decided to make its name from the human race (he just hoped he pronounced the unknown name correctly), the race that Boros was currently tracking down, looking over maps with a little child peering over the table, his nose just reaching its top, and trying to act just like the captain.  
Those were Geryuganshoop's favorite moments.  
"What are you doing?" Boros asked, looking at the child, who looked back up him, eyes full of wonder.  
"Learning," the child replied, his mouth and nose coming from Boros.  
Boros sighed, lifting the child up and sitting him on the table, his tail twirling around a leg as to not get in the way.  
"Then I might as well teach you what you are looking at," Boros told, grabbing a map and started telling the child what the galaxy was and what the stars were called, what planets were around, and the child absorbed it all, somehow remembering all the information he was told. It was like his species were ones who just took pieces from another species, learning to survive for longer periods of time. That's right, Toki'nir's are a survival race, Geryuganshoop thought, remembering his research.  
"What's the blue ball?" The child asked. Geryuganshoop mentally smiled at how Boros explained everything to the child. Calling planets, balls, explaining galaxies as a colony of planets, and explaining worm holes and the such.  
And the child absorbed it all.  
Geryuganshoop knew Toki'nir's were a psychic race, but the psychic powers were affected by what kind of species that were around them, if none had psychic abilities, those abilities disappeared. It made Geryuganshoop wonder if the child would be just as powerful as him.  
"That is Earth," Boros told, Geryuganshoop was snapped from his thoughts, looking at the two and focusing on the conversation. "The planet I am looking for,"  
"Oh....." The child replied.  
"I've been looking through these maps and never saw it until you pointed it out," the child smiled happily.  
"I did?!" Boros nodded, smiling, lightly patting the child on the head.  
"Yes. You found Earth," Geryuganshoop was happy, then the happiness faded. What were they going to do about the child? He wouldn't be able to survive a counter attack from the Humans, the stress levels going to high he'd squeal and detonate. Geryuganshoop joined the two, lifting the child up with a single tentacle, making the child laugh happily. Boros must have noticed his mood change, looking at him questioningly.  
"What are we going to do about this one? His species are a sensitive race with stress and emotions," Geryuganshoop told. Boros nodded, remembering all that Geryuganshoop told him when they first found the child.  
"We'll have to see if Froshka will babysit until we come back," Boros told. Froshka was the logical choice, the child knowing her well enough to not.....Geryuganshoop couldn't even think about losing the young Toki'nir.  
"What if we don't?" Boros looked straight a Geryuganshoop, a serious look in his eye.  
"I'll make sure that'll never happen," the octopus like creature quickly agreed after that. Froshka being called over, the diamond like alien being one of Boros' best fighters.  
"You summoned me captain?" She asked, voice gentle yet powerful, her aquamarine ears twitching slightly when the child called her name happily, diamond skin making her seem like some kind of aquamarine female statue.  
"Yes. Earth exists and the child would not survive a counter attack-" Boros explained.  
"I understand Captain. I'll keep him safe," Froshka interupted, a smile on her features. "But I suggest you drop us off nearby Earth. So he has more time to grow," Boros looked at Geryuganshoop, who agreed, gladly accepting any amount of extra time to stay with his adopted child.

Boros chuckled lightly when he saw the child help him with coils, the child holding the wires while he held the heavy material. The child seemed happy to think he was helping, even when it didn't really matter if the wires were dragged along or not, though the child didn't understand that. Boros somehow became attached to the child the more he saw him take pieces of his form, the small little purple cracks near his eyes copying his own cracks in his skin. Boros hoped the child grew just as powerful as Geryuganshoop, learning that Toki'nir's are a psychic based species, shapeshifting into their new forms then unable to shift anymore once they reached a certain age. He could tell who the child looked up to on the ship; Him and Geryuganshoop.  
Boros heard a determined noise come from the child, glancing back to see a determined look on the child's face as he held the heavy wire.  
"Need help?" Boros asked. The child shook his head. "It looks like you're struggling,"  
"I want to be like you and Geryu," the child simply told. Boros smiled, understanding what the child meant and not questioning it. If the child's species did take some abilities from their role models, then the child should be a powerful being, both physically and mentally.

The child took the height of one of Boros' crew workers, being much shorter than he and Geryuganshoop, possibly shorter than a human. It actually disappointed him a little, seeing such a small creature walk around, currently in his teenage years, done shapeshifting and learning his own strengths. Geryuganshoop started looking for names for him, going through the human races' different cultures, looking for the perfect name, yet the child's personality never really showed. The child noticing Boros becoming distant, doing the same himself. Geryuganshoop tried to be outgoing to make sure the child was at least just shy, instead of completely detached from everyone else. Boros seemed to notice as well, starting to come out of his throne room to make sure the child talked to at least some of his crew workers, sometimes sending him on little messenger jobs, making the child learn different languages from his crew.  
"Boros?" The child started, Geryuganshoop snapped from his thoughts, looking up at the two. The child had a fairly masculine voice, with the young tone to it, his features oddly feminine, possibly from Froshka. "What's on Earth?"  
Oh? Geryuganshoop thought, rather intrigued of what Boros would say to the child.  
"What's on Earth?" Boros replied, making sure that was the question asked. The child nodded, nervously being courageous.  
"Yeah,"  
"Someone who is my equal," the child's eyes were filled with wonder, walking closer to Boros' throne, sitting on the ground at his feet listening closely, his tail tapping lightly in excitement. So Boros told the child of the adventure, about the planets he conquered, and meeting the great seer who told him about a powerful being on Earth. That was when Geryuganshoop learned what kind of person the child was, immediately coming up with a name. "This person can break my armor which holds all my power. Who will give me a good thrill of battle," Geryuganshoop mentally smiled. The name was perfect, coming from English culture yet translated, he hoped correctly, and the name fit the child so well.

"Gure?" Boros asked, being with Geryuganshoop alone.  
"Yes," Geryuganshoop replied.  
"Isn't that a color?" The psychic nodded, or at least as best as he could. "Is it the colors meaning?"  
"I think it fits him well," Boros thought for a few, then smiled, nodding.  
"He does seem to have an open-minded view on things," Geryuganshoop mentally smiled. "When are you going to tell him?"  
"At lunch?" Boros nodded.  
"We can tell the rest of the crew then as well," the entire planning made Geryuganshoop happy, he was utterly glad they had the child stay.

"All of you know about the plans for Earth," Boros started, explaining their plan of action for Earth, which honestly was loose proof, then the mood changed from nervous and jittery to just excitement. The child had no idea why, he had no idea why he was actually sitting beside Boros as well, being dwarfed by the other. Everyone else seemed confused as well. Did they think he was going to make him the heir for his ship? Just in case things went wrong? He thought with a quiet sigh, glancing at Geryuganshoop for answers, finding none.  
He was just so confused! Everything's changing suddenly.  
The child jumped slightly when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He didn't even know he was releasing energy, he didn't even know he could do that in the first place. Geryuganshoop seemed just as surprised, along with the crew. Guess I did take more from Boros than I thought, The child thought, taking a calming deep breath and looking at the captain.  
"Are you okay?" Boros asked. The child nodded. "Are you sure?"  
"Im fine," the child managed to say. Boros smiled.  
"That's good. Because you should hear what Geryuganshoop wants to say," The child nodded, looking at said alien, who seemed jittery with excitement, the child having no idea why.  
"You are now officially known as Gure!" Geryuganshoop told excitedly, tentacles making an excited movement like hands would.  
"Gure?" The child asked. Geryuganshoop nodded, mentally smiling, more so when the child smiled. "Okay," the entire crew celebrated that day, the child finally having a name.

Gure's psychic ability appeared rather suddenly, the teen being stressed and accidentally throwing a pebble with his mind. Said pebble had hit Boros, who looked over surprised, Gure just as surprised.  
"Did you just throw that?" Boros asked, Gure unable to find an angry tone from the captain replied with a nervous 'yes' "With psychokinesis?" Gure nodded, Boros smiling. "Go run and tell Geryuganshoop," Gure was surprised by the reaction, just sitting there blindly. "Go on," Gure nodded, doing just that.

Geryuganshoop was ecstatic, tentacles going crazy with excitement. He was honestly hoping so badly that Gure would have some form of psychic ability.  
And he did!  
Geryuganshoop just couldn't hold in his excitement, he could actually teach Gure something and the child could possibly be allowed to join one of their raids! He wasn't ready for attacking a planet yet though, that would still put too much stress on the poor thing, Froshka agreeing with the thought as well. She was even just as ecstatic about the psychic abilities forming, looking at Gure with a genuine smile, saying how he could be just as powerful as Geryuganshoop.  
"Just imagine! You lifting an entire ship!" Froshka exclaimed excitedly. "And partnering up with Geryu on tasks!" Gure smiled at that.  
"How did it appear?" Geryuganshoop asked, seeing a worried look pass through Gure's eyes quickly, the child hiding it well.  
"I-I kinda threw a pebble at Boros," Gure admitted. The entire crew look at him, surprised. "I-I didn't mean it!" Froshka burst out laughing, her bellow of a laugh filling the room.  
"You're just like Geryu!" She managed to get out, hugging the young Toki'nir close.  
Geryuganshoop, at that moment, found life so sweet, just seeing the excited happy look on Gure's features made him mentally smile, making him wish he could show the child how happy he made Geryuganshoop.

Geryuganshoop watched as Boros taught Gure how to fight some. The young alien tripping the captain with his tail, smiling with amusement, surprise showing when Boros pulled him down by the arm. The Toki'nir was a bubbly one, his emotions affecting his psychic abilities; throwing rocks when angry, sharing achievements through telepathy, and sometimes relaxing the crew with mind control when things needed to be calm. Gure could do more, Geryuganshoop was sure, but he just didn't know what all Toki'nir's were capable of. Geryuganshoop sighed, only allowing Boros to hear.  
"Captain Boros," Groribas called, gaining Boros' attention. Gure stood up after Boros did, heading over to Geryuganshoop looking up at the psychic questioningly. Froshka was even confused, Melzagald standing beside her. "I've been told that the humans have a seer," Boros raised a hand, knowing what he was going to say.  
"Where's the nearest colony?" Boros asked, looking at Froshka.  
"We can both survive on Talio, which is on Mars," Froshka told. Boros nodded.  
"You two take one of the pods. Set the coordinates for there. I'll keep in contact," Froshka nodded, waiting patiently for Gure to say his goodbyes before following her out to the pods.  
Boros could feel the devastation that Geryuganshoop felt, watching as the pod left the ship, Gure becoming out of his psychic reach.  
"We'll see him again. I promise," Boros told, Geryuganshoop agreeing with him.

Boros felt utterly terrible, his body laying on the his ship, which was broken down, being destroyed by the onslaught of missiles and his current opponent, Saitama. He knew Groribas was gone, he assumed Melzagald was too, and feared that Geryuganshoop faced the same fate. I'm sorry that I broke my promise Geryu, Boros thought, losing his last bit of life, watching as Saitama walked away, disappointed with how anti-climatic the fight had ended up.  
Geryuganshoop could feel Boros' life slip away. He knew then that Melzagald and Groribas were gone, him not far behind. They should have never went to Earth, Geryuganshoop thought, knowing his life was draining, everyone on the ship trying to escape. Please be strong Gure, Geryuganshoop thought, his body going limp.

Froshka watched as Gure helped Talio out, the city needing repairs after a rather rough storm. His psychic abilities seemed to have no end, the Toki'nir lifting the entire cities buildings up high, the workers welding the pieces together, the falling ones being caught. She quickly looked down, hearing her communicator making sounds. She turned it on, seeing the video of one of the crew in the comm room, fire all around.  
Oh no...Froshka thought, seeing Geryuganshoop's form in the background.  
"The ship is going down! Captain Boros and the others are gone!" The crew member told, antennas going crazy. "The humans are crazy! Don't come down! Take Gure far away!"  
"What happened?" Froshka ordered, silver eyes sharp.  
"The human! He was too strong!" By the stars, Froshka thought, shocked. Boros was the strongest being she has ever seen, undefeated, and here he was, killed by some human. "C-cant stay on! Ship is falling!"  
"You will be missed," Froshka told sadly. The crew member saluted her, then the video feed went to static.  
"Froshka?" Gure's voice asked. "What's wrong? What happened? Are they okay?!" Froshka immediately calmed herself down, seeing the neon purple cracks go brighter as he became more stressed.  
"Take a deep breath child. I will tell you all I know," Froshka told soothingly, pulling the Toki'nir close, her diamond hands rubbing soothing circles against his skin. When she found Gure calm, she started speaking. "I'm afraid the humans were too much. Bringing the ship down and ending Boros,"  
"What about Geryu?" Froshka knew Gure knew the answer to that.  
"He, Melzagald, and Groribas never made it," Gure was silent, hands gripping her amazonian armor for comfort. "They didn't die painfully. I promise you that,"  
"I trust you," was all Gure said.

Gure sighed, slumping slighting in his throne. How he became a captain of his own pirate ship, he still didn't fully know. He was just glad Froshka became his second in command, holding her familiar golden spear and shield. He met a Domia, a creature with sharp claws and teeth, skin rock hard, named Ki'un. He also met a Gonadar, a shape shifting species, named Impune. That was his main crew, along with all the lower rank crew members. His ship built just like the Dark Matter, people calling his ship Dark Matter II, which was honestly fitting.  
It had been two years since The Dark Matter Thieves had fallen, two years of feeling alone.  
"How are you feeling?" Froshka asked, silky white strands of hair tied loosely around her diamond skin. The other higher ranks treated her with respect, knowing she was with the The Dark Matter Thieves for twenty five hundred years, and Gure was there for most his childhood, which was at least twenty years. "Gure?" The Toki'nir sighed, slumping slightly.  
"I miss them," Gure admitted, only him and Froshka in the throne room.  
"I know you do," Froshka stood beside him, being much 6' while he stood at 5'3", Ki'un and Impune at 8' and 9'. They spoke telepathically, Gure enjoying the memories of talking with Geryuganshoop.  
"I can't believe it's been two years," Froshka hummed sadly, with a nod. Froshka had an unwavering crush on Boros, but knew the captain's attention was more so on Geryuganshoop, she could see both of them with Gure's appearance, and honestly, seeing them in one made her two hearts ache.  
"But you have grown a lot in the amount of time. Being able to move planets with your mind,"


	8. Big Brother

Hey big brother, where have you gone? Weren't you the one supposed to teach me right and wrong? Weren't you the one supposed to show me the world?  
Hey big brother, where have you gone? You promised to show what's it like to be a man, even when I wasn't in the pants. You were the only one I could look up to, the only one that could teach me how to be me.  
Hey big brother, where have they gone? Are they ashamed that their little sisters gone? Are they mad at me for the choices I have made? Are they going to treat like the rest of those beings?  
Hey big brother, where have they gone? Do you know what happened to my grandma and pa? Do they hate me? What happened to my cousins? Why won't they talk to me?  
Hey big brother, where have they gone? Do you know what happen to them? Do you know if they're ashamed to see me? What am I to do?  
Hey big brother, why are people staring? Do I pass at all, or do they see me? Is this shirt too baggy, or do my hips look big? Do my shoulders look manly? Or are they a girls?  
Hey big brother, how did you do it? Dealing with all those people, who said you couldn't be you? Everyday its hard, this you should know. Everyday its a battle, to let people know it hurts, being called a daughter, when in fact its not right at all.  
Hey big brother, where have you gone?


	9. Chapter 9

The lady too high to notice how much she was being used. Unable to sleep, taking to many to be considered overdosed, yet a walking zombie. The man a drunkard band member, who beat her whenever it was bad, yelling at her whenever it was decent.  
The crazy cat woman, took heat away, almost freezing dogs and cats, along with human beings. Soon trying to starve them with taking away the fridge, oven, and microwave. Next was the bathroom. Her poor children must be terrified.  
The rednecks, too drunk yet sober enough to drive, always high, selling scrap, skipping school, tattooing themselves. Money is all that matters to them. They shunned one of their own because they wanted their child to have a better family.  
The ex, who just used the child, hoping for sex on the first day, who never respected the child.  
The couple, wanting to only up their reputation, yelling at whoever felt attacked by them, throwing threats, trying to kick most out, calling the police on the child who only was stressed.  
The asshole, who puts himself first, who doesn't care about others, who believes children are coloring books, who believes he's the shit, who believes he's the victim, who believes bullying is fine, who bullies anybody he sees.  
The mother, who was brainwashed by the asshole, who neglected her child for him, who blamed the child for trying to protect itself, who insulted the child when the child showed it's scars, who destroyed such a thing that it no longer sees itself as an important thing.  
The child, who hates their very being, who believes they are broken, who is fighting hard not to smoke, who is trying hard to not drink sorrows away, who is broken to unfixable pieces, who wants to just stay under the water until they no longer draw breath.


End file.
